


Not a Black Tie Affair

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: The invitation for Ohno and Sho’s End Year party didn’t say anything formal dress code. Aiba shows up with his comfy sweater, blaring red with reindeer motif splashing crazily all over





	Not a Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let’s pretend I posted this last year. Haha. Just something fun, silly, and light with party-theme. This has been in my draft for a few years, specifically for Aiba’s birthday. 
> 
> Set in an off-office/neighbor AU, this tries to tackle _we both wore ugly sweaters to this New year party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal_ prompt, because them model pair!!!! Midway writing, it somehow turned to be an email fic, probably to compensate for the lack of Sho's appearance in this one. I do not have any regret whatsoever! :D Happy (belated) Bisday, Aiba-chan  <3!

The first thing Aiba does when Ohno opened the apartment door is to burst out laughing. 

What else could he do then? It definitely is a treat to the eyes: Ohno, with a polite pout on his face forcing smile of welcome and a dapper suit with bowtie, opening the door, letting the sound of soft classical music flows out of his large apartment.

“Oh-chan! Did you lose a bet or something? If it weren’t for your face, I’d have thought I got the wrong apartment,” Aiba says, still with laughter on his voice. “You look incredibly cute with the tie by the way.”

“Let me take your coat,” Ohno says dryly. He takes a step aside—letting the door open so Aiba could step in—and bows dramatically. 

The living room fills Aiba’s sight and he can only blinks as the smile on his face disappears in an instant. “Shit. Oh-chan? Wait.” 

Ohno closes the door behind him quickly and pats Aiba on the back. “Welcome to the revelry.”

“What is happening here? A soirée?”

Clings of glasses and merry muted laughter from the living room reach them, and Aiba unconsciously takes a step back, only to bump into Ohno who’s unexpectedly already have a good grip of him. The sound of classical rendition of _Fly Me to the Moon_ intensifies and only gives more unsettling sense of totally being out of place.

“Only Sho could answer that question. I’m on door duty by the way and the only thing I could tell you is that you can get the strongest booze at the corner bar.”

Aiba could only turn to Ohno and ask, “W–what? I thought—”

“Same here.” Ohno nods, still with his pout. “I came home two hours ago thinking I could just wash my face and continue wearing my favorite jeans.”

Aiba rubs the front of his sweater, vaguely remembering the good laugh he had at home when he decided what to wear. He’s currently sporting a blaring red and warm sweater with reindeer motif splashing crazily-- most importantly it has come from the same brand of Sho’s favorite. Guess his plan doesn’t work out fine this time and the joke is on him. “Okay. I’m going home.”

“Please stay a while. You know how this is important for us.”

“I do. Trust me, I do. But, I’m not dressed for this— I mean, did the invitation even say it’s formal? The text Sho-chan sent me was clearly leaving that important info out.”

“Sho is, trust me, busy kissing his bosses’ asses with fancy wine and expensive hors d'oeuvres.”

“Yikes,” Aiba says with a wince. “I thought this was our kind of party, just us and some beers. I’m just going to head home then, and—“

“No. Please stay a while.”

“Oh-chan—“

“Please.”

Aiba looks down to find one of Ohno’s hands gripping his arm hard enough, while obviously using his body to block any attempt of escaping. He looks up and finds a glum expression all over Ohno’s face. “Oh-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Are you also actively trying to block my way out?”

“Is it working? Aiba-chan, just please.” 

Aiba chuckles at the soft question, considers his option, and takes a step back. He will definitely give Sho an earful later, but he’s here already and there’s promise of free booze—Aiba will get the most expensive and hope Sho will suffer for it, even if it’s unlikely. At least the food will be good. That’s one thing Aiba has never doubted when it comes to party at Ohno and Sho’s place.

“You’re staying. Great.” Ohno quickly pats Aiba on the back before leading the way inside. “Good news is we have Nino manning the bar. He’ll have access to all kind of alcohol. I need to be by the door for another half an hour. So, I’ll see you later.”

“Huh?” 

The doorbell rings again and Ohno turns back to answer it, leaving Aiba on the edge of the large living room without a shield. He puts his head down and slowly makes his way across the room to reach the open bar, quickly tiptoeing around the small crowd queuing for wine refill while catching sight of Sho—in a tux, that smarty pants—on the other side of the room surrounded by some ladies. 

Nino’s wide grin welcomes him on the far side of the bar. 

Aiba is glad he finds a familiar face but really, all he needs is a strong drink. “Just don't.”

Nino swiftly reaches for the red wine bottle before taking the glass from behind the counter. “What? I’m about to say happy New Year to you too, Mr. Trendy and Fashionable Sweater number two.”

“Just don’t really. I’m going to need the strongest thing you have.”

“And what? Getting drunk so early in this lovely evening?” Nino pours a moderate amount of wine into the glass and slides it to Aiba. “As welcome drink, we serve the best wine.”

“Beer would be nicer.” Aiba pouts but still takes the glass. He sighs, mostly for Nino to hear, and looks around the bar counter. Few people in suits are chattering with each other and now that he’s inside the apartment, he feels more and more out of place.

“I don’t serve beer. At least not until midnight when most people has either drunk or left.” Nino doesn’t wait for him to answer, but turning his back to gather a cheese plate. “Here you go. Have this expensive cheese to go with that expensive wine.”

Aiba rolls his eyes before he tastes the wine. It’s very fine, and very good—after all it’s Sho’s choice. But really, he has expected some beer to end this day, or anything stronger, really.

Nino only laughs when he sees Aiba’s dark look even after tasting the wine. 

“Oh shut up. Why are you here anyway?”

“Sho-chan agreed to pay me triple. So, this is an amazing party,” Nino says, now wiping the counter swiftly.

“And you don’t bother to let me know. I remember calling you about meeting up here.”

“We are meeting up here. Now.”

Aiba wants to roll his eyes again, so he takes another sip of his wine and grumbles quietly. It surely tastes excellent and fancy and as expected of Sho’s taste

“Cheer up, Aiba-chan. Here comes our pouty host coming up.”

Aiba turns and finds Ohno next to him. He gives a mock toast and greets him, again. “I thought you're on door duty for another half hour or so?”

“The guests who just came in just settled in nicely. There's two more couples, the managers or something like that but they are running late so they wouldn't be here for another half hour.” 

“How do you even know that?”

“Sho keeps me updated.”

Aiba laughs. “I don't even want to know how.”

“I’ll spare you the details then,” Ohno says. He taps his fingers in the counter and sighs. “Nino, gimme.”

Aiba looks curious. “Give you what?”

Nino takes quick work and slides a shot glass for Ohno.

Aiba was agape with surprise, knowing that it must be a strong alcoholic beverages in the shot glass. “You're drinking. While being host. Or doorkeeper, or whatever Sho assigned you for. You are drinking.”

“Aiba-chan, I love my man but I wouldn't survive this without help,” Ohno says. He takes the shot quickly, and slides his empty glass back to Nino, eyes begging, before Nino gives up and refills the short glass.

Aiba gives Ohno a quick pat on the shoulder. “If I’m not mad at Sho-chan right now, I’ll tattletale you to him.”

“Worth the wrath.” Ohno shrugs as Nino goes to the other corner of the counter to greet and serve the new guests. 

Aiba takes another sip before bracing himself, swirling in his seat, and taking a good look of the room behind him. Guests donned in suits or fancy gowns fill his vision; from the look of it—even if the thought burns annoyance—Sho does throw a good company party. Groups of people are surrounding the small corner table and chatting amicably with each other in the far corner of the Sho and Ohno’s shared apartment. Fancy stuff, really, Sho-chan pulling all the stop, he muses.

Nino returns to their side, bringing a new shot glass for for Ohno and receiving a grin in return.

“You said I’m number two, by the way. Who’s number one?” Aiba says as he turns back to the counter and sets aside his wine glass. 

Nino gives Aiba a smile, too sweet to be convincing. “Ah. That.”

“Nino,” Aiba says with an impatient glare.

“What number?” Ohno asks. His cheeks are now flushed, and at least now he looks like he’s enjoying the party more than when he greeted Aiba by the door.

Nino takes Ohno’s glass and put it behind the counter--most likely to get rid the evidence should Sho decides to come by. “The sweater number, Oh-chan.”

“Sweater? There’s another sweater?” Ohno brightens up as he remembers. “Oh, yes, there’s another sweater. You’re talking about Machuchun, right?”

“Who?”

“My new gallery manager,” Ohno says to Aiba, before he turns to Nino. “Oh my, that reminds me that I haven’t checked up on him. He also wasn’t informed of the dress code.”

“Oh-chan,” Aiba says with a frown, “That’s even more horrible than forgetting to tell me about the dress code. At least I can get my revenge to Sho-chan later. This guy only knows you.”

“You’re right,” Ohno says, suddenly losing his flush. “You’re absolutely right. And now he’s just sitting on the corner. I should--”

The doorbell rings, and Ohno freezes. 

Nino shares a look with Aiba before nudging Ohno. “Your job is calling, doorman.”

Ohno turns to leave, but not before softly telling Nino. “Could you please--?”

“I could.” Nino nods, along with waving cutely to usher Ohno going. “Just go.”

They hear the muted conversation as Ohno gets the door and welcomes the new guests. 

“Well?”

“You know, Oh-chan’s new manager is beautiful.”

“Nino, that is not entirely helpful,” Aiba says, trying to keep his excitement to himself. So what if the man is beautiful, what’s more important for Aiba right now is that they now have each other--in his head, he already named them both the sweater boys, and they are going to escape this dull party no matter what. He tries again, and sends Nino what he considered as the best serious face. “We need to help him.”

“You just want another excuse to abandon this party.” Nino is smiling knowingly now. “I can totally see you beginning to conjure escape routes, especially now that you’re with someone. Two is always better than one. That’s like your personal motto for mischief.”

Without bothering to roll his eyes, Aiba gives up the lie without as much as resistance. Nino knows him best after all, and pride is not high on his list--he only wants to escape this party, before it begins and he’s going to be more embarrassed and being mad at Sho even more than he’s already is now. “Well,” Aiba says, smoothing his hand on his chest, stroking the lined up white reindeers, “Can't you blame me?”

Nino puts down the glass he was drying and shrugs. “You see those outstretched legs over there? At the sofa on the corner? To your right.”

Aiba has to lean back to get a clear look of the direction Nino was pointing. “Next to the curtains?”

“Yeah,” Nino says. “I served him the complimentary welcome wine and tried to talk him out of his misery, but he kinda refused.”

This time, it’s Aiba who smiles knowingly. “Ah, that’s why you want the details.”

“I wasn’t even trying, Aiba-chan.” Nino tries to sound convincing, but it doesn’t fool Aiba. Not one bit. “I’m working here.”

“Since when working ever stops you from anything?”

“That poor guy didn’t look very happy.”

“I figure, except from Sho-chan, no one does on this party. But at least I can say the wine is great.”

“That could be your opening greeting then. And then you can bond over your choice of weird sweaters.”

“Oh, shut up.”

*

It is unexpectedly difficult to get across the apartment without bumping into people dressed in fancy suits and dresses. Aiba has to keep his head down, apologizing along the way, before he reaches the sofa in the corner.

Seated on the edge of the sofa is a grumpy looking man, wearing fancy sneakers, ripped dark jeans, and, wow, a black jacket with huge frangipani flower in multi neon colors, its leaves strewn to the back of the jacket, framing the whole attire.

Aiba considers he got it bad already, with the white reindeers, but this man’s jacket is something else.

“Hello.” Aiba takes a seat next to the man, startling him with a salute of a half full wine glass. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

Machuchun, or what Ohno calls the man, only turns a moment to give Aiba a cold stare. “You’re already seated.”

“True.” 

The man turns to him, aiming scolding eyes and look of questions, before returning to his pose, head down, staring daggers into his half empty wine glass. Aiba has to give it to Nino though because the man is truly beautiful even if he’s obviously irritated at the situation. His side profile is strong, especially with the aura of sulkiness and impatience.

Aiba then decides that he should go with honesty and a little bit straightforwardness. “You might think that you look like a huge flower stem but I am practically a tree.”

The man turns again, this time taking his fill of Aiba--because aside from the blaring red sweater with white reindeers Aiba is wearing a deep toned green jeans, which makes him look like a walking tree if he is to be honest with himself. The man lets out a small forced smile, eyes softened a little bit. “Sorry. Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“But you were. Come on. From one sweater to another, don’t you think it’s better for two heads to plan escape? ”

“What escape?,” the man says softly. “Ah, you already know anyway. Yeah, the escape.”

“Yeah. I’m Aiba, by the way.”

“Matsumoto. Matsumoto Jun,” the man says, his eyes softening even more and Aiba is liking the look. 

Aiba leans back against the sofa, trying to look relaxed and enjoying his time, trying to be covert about trying to conjure an escape plan. “Oh that’s why Ohno says it’s Machuchun.”

“Huh. Yeah, I am here because Ohno-san invited me. But I have not yet met this Sakurai Sho-san. I heard that he was responsible for the invitation. I would want to give him a piece my mind about not including dress code.”

“He’s having a panic attack as we speak so don’t bother now. He’ll be busy with his esteemed guests and forgot about us commoners.”

“You know this Sakurai-san?”

“I’m here because he and Ohno invited me for a Christmas dinner. I was here last year and we were having beers and take-out KFC chicken wings in the kitchen counter. I wouldn’t have thought they invited me to a real party this year.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been here, sitting for—” Matsumoto takes a glance on his wristwatch, “—nearly 15 minutes. I’m hungry and trying to find the best excuse to leave the party is not easy. There should be better way to get to the door and stealthily passing Ohno-san by the door.”

Aiba laughs at the misery Matsumoto was displaying. “I think we have higher chance since we’re together. I can distract Oh-chan and then you get the door, and we’ll be out of here soon. Shall we then?”

“Ohno-san can be very stubborn,” Matsumoto says, a hint of disbelief still in his voice. 

From his expression, Aiba knows that he already got the man’s attention. It’s just his wish to escape the tedious party hasn’t finished battling with his politeness and respect for Ohno. So he decides to give the final push. “Matsumoto-kun, he’d not be happy about us ditching the party. But we would not be happy if we are staying.He’d pout and grumble, but nothing we can handle. Sho-chan will be even more furious but I don’t care right since he’s now on probation in my friendship book.”

Matsumoto stares at Aiba, considering his option, before finally visibly come in terms, eyes closed, nodding and sighing in acceptance. “Okay. But you owe me dinner, since I came here for the food—but we’re leaving even before dinner is even served.”

“I got you,” Aiba says, smiling brightly. “Let’s go then.”

*

They wave goodbye to Nino, received a knowing grin and wink before they have to meet Ohno who is still by the door, staring at his phone.

“Oh-chan,” Aiba greets him. “We’ll be going.”

Ohno doesn’t hide his surprise as he sees that Aiba is not alone. “What? With Machuchun?”

While Aiba is trying to get his coat back from the rack, Matsumoto is bowing deeply at Ohno. “Ohno-san, I truly appreciate the invitation, but it is clear that this party is not for me. At least, not with this attire. I apologize.”

“You’re very welcome to stay. Sho and I do not want you to—”

“Oh-chan,” Aiba says, already shrugging into his coat, signaling Matsumoto to find his own coat. “We’re leaving and Sho-chan is going to get an earful from me later.”

Ohno doesn’t try to stop them, only standing by the door with a pout and a glare as cute as he can possibly muster. Matsumoto finally gets his coat, shrugging it in, and turns to bow again at Ohno.

Aiba is already holding the door handle, freedom just behind the closed door. “Don't worry Matsumoto-kun, that is only his envious look.”

“Just take me with you and end my misery,” Ohno says softly, huffing cutely.

“You don't want that. You're going to be here for Sho anyway and Nino is going to keep you buzzed with shots one after another. We’ll be just going.” Aiba smiles. “See you next weekend?”

“Yeah.” Ohno turns to Matsumoto and bows. “Machuchun, I am the one who should apologize.”

Matsumoto only replies with another bow. “It was rude of me tonight and you've been nothing but kindly inviting me.”

“I hope I see you soon,” Ohno says as he glances a knowing look at Aiba. “I think I'm going to see you soon.”

Matsumoto doesn’t say anything but Aiba knows that there's confusion. Ohno might think himself as clever but still Aiba knows what he’s trying to do. “Oh-chan, you're stalling us.”

Ohno sighs. “Well, I had to try even if it doesn't work. Go then. Go be free before Sho found out. We’re serving dinner in a while so if you are planning to escape it's better to be now.”

*

The night air hits them and Aiba appreciates the cold--anything is better than the suffocating formal vibe in the apartment. Next to him, Matsumoto seems to feel the same, as they stand together in front of the apartment building, enjoying their freedom. With the dark coat and the thick scarf, Matsumoto looks even more arresting under the shade of dim street lamp but something is more pressing right now.

“So,” Aiba says as he whips out his phone. “Dinner?”

For the first time since Aiba meets the man not over twenty minutes ago, Matsumoto now is smiling, transforming his dark sharp look into a bright cute one. Matsumoto nods eagerly. “Yes.”

“Anything in particular you want tonight?”

“Ohno-san promises a fancy three-course meal but actually I kind of want greasy and spicy ramen.”

Aiba lights up at the idea. “Perfect for a chilly night like this?”

Matsumoto only smiles wider. “Right?”

“I think I know the place. Few blocks south from here. A friend of mine is running a good ramen shop on the shopping street. Shall we then?”

Matsumoto gestures Aiba to lead the way, the smile still in his face. “After you.”

Aiba takes them to one of his favorite places, where he figures they could enjoy a nice quiet dinner and perhaps talk a bit. Matsumoto seems to be pleased with the place as the waiter greets Aiba and leads them to the corner seat, handing them the menu.

The waiter smiles at them, and lets out a small pocket notebook. “Can I take your order?”

“I’ll have the cold noodles, Tecchan,” Aiba says as he divests his coat. 

“Got it, Aiba-chan. And for you, Sir?”

“The shio ramen set looks really good,” Matsumoto says, much in lighter mood right now. “And the coldest beer you have, please.”

Tecchan nods at the request, making a quick scrawl. “With gyoza too, I suppose?”

Aiba beams at Tecchan. “Yes, please.”

“Got it.” Tecchan waves a thumb up. “Let me bring you the beer then.” After setting a bottle of cold beer and their glasses on their table, Tecchan goes back to behind the counter to work on their order. 

Aiba begins pouring the beer and sets the first glass for Matsumoto. “Here you go.”

Still, Matsumoto waits for Aiba to pour himself a glass and raises his glass for a toast. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad we escaped without a fuss,” Aiba says, his face tilting as he takes a long look at Matsumoto after a few sips. “I was worried that I’d give up and just be miserable for the rest of the night.”

“The wine was excellent. I’m sure the dinner will be exquisite,” Matsumoto says, “But I’d really prefer beer and ramen right now.”

Aiba nods, because he understands the sentiment. Matsumoto then slides his glass to the center of the table and watches Aiba carefully filling his glass again. The smell of miso lingering comfortably around the shop and the chatter of the other customers envelop them in the small shop comfortable space. Aiba is refilling his own glass before looking up to offer another smile, content in waiting for their order without a conversation.

Tecchan comes over with a full tray. “Here you go, guys.”

“Thank you,” Matsumoto says. He sets aside their half empty glasses, helping Tecchan arranging their order on the table. They say their blessing and partake in in silence, Matsumoto slowly while Aiba basically inhaling his noodles.

“This is good,” Matsumoto says. “Really good.”

Aiba looks up with a small smile and nods, pleased to see that Matsumoto’s annoyance with the party seemed to be already forgotten. “Hmm.”

After Aiba is done with his noodles, after he allowed Matsumoto to have half of the gyoza serving, hoping that he'll get Matsumoto’s company longer, he finally asks, “Another round?”

To Aiba’s delight, Matsumoto nods. “I don't have to be anywhere else tonight, and this is very nice.”

Aiba beams. There’s definitely attraction in the air, and despite the awkward introduction, the embarrassing sweater happening, Aiba is curious of how this night will end. But first, for the fun. “Would you mind to giving me your LINE ID?”

The raised eyebrows are cute, but there’s real confusion in Matsumoto’s expression. “Why?”

“I have a small revenge plan for tonight. And, well, I want to see you more and having your number means I can contact you later. But, as I said, for immediate purpose, just for a bit fun poking at Oh-chan?”

“For what?”

“For the invitation mistake tonight.”

“I don't really…”

“I really want to get even with Sho-chan, by the way. I'm thinking that it'd be nicer to include you in it since you also had to endure embarrassment at that party.”

“How? I don't want to be rude or anything.”

“Let me add you to our LINE group and then we can try something.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. Or let me put it this way. If you feel uncomfortable midway, you can always left. I'm sure we’ll have fun along with some well deserved entertainment.”

Matsumoto still looks sceptical but he finally agrees. “As long as there's no real harm done. I would hate to intrude, or to cause Ohno-san trouble.”

“There will be none, I promise, even if there's going to be a lot of ribbing and teasing. Nino's in the group after all.”

“This Nino-san is the bartender?”

“Yup,” Aiba grins. A plan is beginning to form in his head now. “Now if you’re okay with this, let me set us up.”

“And I should be ordering more beer?” Matsumoto seems to have caught up in the rhythm, and Aiba hums his agreement distractingly as he already scrolling and tapping his phone.

Tecchan comes over to clean up their table before setting two more beer bottles on the table. Matsumoto waits for Aiba to finish by pouring them both another refill. A quiet beep and a shake later, all the preparation Aiba wanted is done.

“「untitled」?” Matsumoto says with a frown as he stares at the blinking group invitation. “Weren’t you supposed to name a LINE group with something, I don’t know, more descriptive?”

“I’m known for my ability in giving nicknames, but now I don’t want to think it right now.” Aiba grimaces as he shrugs. “I’ll be taking any suggestion for renaming later.”

Matsumoto sets his phone beside him and takes a sip of his beer. “And now?”

“Now, we begin,” Aiba says, before he sends _Sho-chan sucks!_ in the chatroom.

“You can’t be serious?” Matsumoto laughs. “ _That_ was your plan for revenge?”

“It’ll be sweet and delicious. Oh-chan wouldn’t disappoint me, I’m sure.” Aiba sets his phone on the table, taking large gulp of beer, throwing Matsumoto a confident look. “Now, we wait.”

“I still don’t get it,” Matsumoto says. 

Aiba can see the excitement in Matsumoto eyes. He is looking even more beautiful in the glaring neon of the ramen place, and whatever comes out of tonight, Aiba is glad that he has exchanged contacts with Matsumoto, and planning to meet him again in the future. “Do you want dessert?”

“You are running so fast, I’m having trouble keeping up.” Matsumoto lets out a chuckle. “But yeah, why not.”

“Excellent choice. Tecchan has that ginger milk curd and it’s delicious.”

Aiba handles the order and their bowls are served quickly. Just as Aiba takes the first sip, and Matsumoto is humming in delight, their phone chirp.

“That’d be Nino,” Aiba says, picking up his phone and gesturing Matsumoto to do the same.

_aiba-chan i see what you’re trying to do!_

“How did you know that?” Matsumoto shakes his head in disbelief. “Seriously, if I didn’t know Ohno-san, I would probably be very afraid of your friendship.” 

“We’re just a scary bunch,” Aiba says with a laugh. “And just in a minute, Oh-chan will come online.”

And not more than a minute, their phone chirp again.

“Okay, that’s scary,” Matsumoto says as he picks up his phone and laughs as he sees the pouting bear sticker.

_are you somewhere warm and relaxing already aiba-chan? D:_

Aiba replies with, _why are you checking up on your phone when your boyfriend is throwing the baddest party of the year?_

_It’s boring._

Matsumoto is chuckling. “Oh my god, he said it.”

Aiba types, _Ha! I would screencap this right now and emails it to Sho-chan immediately if I don’t remember that Sho-chan is in this group._

“I see! So _that_ was what you’re trying to do!” Matsumoto grins at him as he looks up from his phone screen “That’s just mean, Aiba-san.”

“Sho-chan had it coming,” Aiba says lightly. “And please, it’s Masaki.”

Matsumoto was about to reply when their phone chirp again, consecutively this time.

_he knows it’s boring_  
_he might be smiling but i know he’s bored to the bone_  
_anyway what happen to machucun?_

Aiba is smiling as he says, “And now it’s your turn, Matsumoto-kun.” 

_you mean Matsumoto-kun? you can ask him yourself. he’s here in this group already_

They both laugh when the first immediate reply is Nino sending them a firework gif.

Matsumoto types quickly. _Good evening, Ohno-san._

A series of gasping bear stickers goes off on their chat room, along with rolling in the floor laughing white bunny.

_macchun i’m sorryyyy_  
_it was a mistake my dear boyfriend’s mistake but really a mistake i truly apologize for the invitation adn eveyrhitng else._

Jun only frowns and replies, _Ohno-san, are you.... drunk?_

“He definitely is,” Aiba says, nodding with confidence as he tak. “Let me tease him for a bit more.”

_oh-chan, he doesn’t look that he’s forgiven you._

Ohno’s reply is only one line, just as Aiba’s expected. _nooooooooo_

“Aiba-san, please.” Matsumoto throws him a disapproving look, and since Aiba has seen him all annoyed before, this time he finds the expression very cute. 

“It’s all right. He’ll know I’m joking.” Aiba shifts his phone grip. “And it’s Masaki, really.” 

Matsumoto only smiles in response, and since now there’s no more immediate reply, he returns his attention to his dessert bowl. 

Aiba stares at his phone 

_please send a picture of matsumoto-san’s cute pout and intense stare_

_Nino!_

_how do i know you’re not lying aiba-chan no pic no proof send us a selfie_

Aiba looks up from his phone, finding Jun frowning at his phone screen. “I’m sorry. Nino’s like that. He’s sometimes is just…”

“…a little shit?” 

At least Jun is smiling as he said it and Aiba lets out a relief laugh. “Yeah.”

“I noticed,” Matsumoto says. “And maybe just because I overcome my initial fear of you guys, it’s okay.”

“Hey, we _are_ the scary bunch,” Aiba says with a smile. “And it’s very easy to rattle Nino, you’ll see.”

_matsumoto-kun said you’re a little shit._

Ohno’s replied is jumbled. _who? me? nooo!_

_no. the person next to you._

Nino’s reply is quick. _how do you know oh-chan is next to me?_

Aiba, rolling his eyes, tells Jun, “I got this.” He types and sends, _how many shot glasses have you had tonight oh-chan?_

_threee_

Aiba sends a bear sticker, the one who’s rolling his eyes in exasperation.

 _ok maybe six._ Ohno replies. _or eihgt who’s counting_

Nino sends a sticker and a reply. _sho-chan will. especially when he gets the exorbitant bill for the booze from me_

Aiba and Matsumoto look up from their phone at the same time, sharing an amused look, and laugh together. They return to their dessert bowl, trying to savor what’s left of the warmth in silence. There’s no chirping for a while, which Aiba assumed as the time when Nino is helping Ohno to stay sane by giving him more shots. 

Aiba just has one more thing to do. He says to Matsumoto, “Last round?”

“Sure,” Matsumoto replies. His cheeks are beautifully flushed because of the ginger dessert, eyes sparkling with humor and warmth, and Aiba has never been so sure.

He lets Tecchan fix them another set of new glass and have Matsumoto pour him more beer. 

_this also confirms that our new year party will be at my place. i’d never take any party invitation from sho-chan anymore. consider yourself lucky you’re still invited to this party sho-chan_

Matsumoto is still busy setting up their drinks and hasn’t seen the message first, so Aiba reads Nino’s reply first.

_yay free sleep over! and i see what you did there aiba-chan_

There’s a winking bear sticker after Nino’s reply and Aiba looks up to see that Matsumoto has been reading the replies.

“I think I also see what you’re trying to do, Aiba-san,” Matsumoto says with chuckles. “And this Nino-san friend of yours is really a little shit.”

“He is. Dependable as ever.” Aiba is grinning, his heart beating very fast. He can see that Matsumoto gets his indirect invitation, but what his decision would be. “And seriously, for the last time, it’s Masaki.”

Matsumoto makes the cutest considering expression, eyes sharp staring at Aiba, careful yet with open interest, but chirps from their phones distract them a bit. 

It was Ohno’s _youre gonna join us right machuchun/ right/_ along with sad looking frog stickers in successive.

Aiba waits silently, full with anticipation, smiling impatiently. It’s Matsumoto’s decision and whether his plan to cheer up the man and himself failed or succeeded, only Matsumoto could decide. 

Matsumoto lets out a sigh before he picks up his phone again and begins typing. 

_Ohno-san, you should stop taking shots. Now._  
_Nino-san, please stop supplying him alcohol. Ever again._  
_And, Aiba-san, thank you for the invitation._

Aiba looks up from his phone screen and blinks his confusion. 

_wait_  
_wait is it y or n?_  
_y/n?_

A few seconds pause.

 _he’s a little shit right back isn’t he aiba-chan?_  
_great just grREAT_

Phone set on the table, Aiba waits for Matsumoto to put his phone before having the pleasure to witness Matsumoto’s beautiful eye roll and a wide smile blooms on his face; it supposed to be a good sign, right?

Matsumoto says, “I should be very afraid of your friendship. But then again, it’s been a weird night, and now a tree is inviting a huge flower stem to a New Year party.”

“What?” It takes Aiba a moment to realize that Matsumoto is talking about their sweaters--he has completely forgotten about them, simply having enjoyed dinner and company, along with the laugh and jokes. “Ah, the sweaters, right? I thought you’re talking about Oh-chan.”

“What?” Matsumoto says with a laugh. “I wouldn’t say bad things about my boss.”

Aiba grins widely. He’s giving one last push to his proposition. “We do throw the best New Year party, and this time Sho-chan wouldn’t be involved in any planning. I can promise that. What do you say, Matsumoto-kun?”

The answer is all written in Matsumoto’s expressive face, letting Aiba his answer even before Matsumoto’s smile blooms beautifully and nods. “And please, it’s Jun.”

*

**Three hours later**

_WHAT IS WHAT THE FUCK_  
_GUYS FUCK THIS IS WHAT IS THIS_  
_SakuSho is typing…_

Nino’s reply comes a second later. _oh shut up, sho-chan_


End file.
